1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and, more particularly, to an information processing apparatus for forming or editing a sentence or a table.
The present invention also relates to an information processing apparatus for performing display control of format information for each predetermined region.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wordprocessor is a typical example of a processing apparatus handling document information including image information. When a sentence is formed and edited with a wordprocessor, a format display is normally provided at a part of a screen so as to allow easy input operation. Functions included in such a format display are generally the left and right margins, tab set position and the like. In an apparatus of this type, a sentence of a plurality of lines can be displayed at one time. The format functions displayed at, e.g., the uppermost portion of the screen apply to all lines of the displayed sentence. However, there are occasions when it is desired to make changes in a sentence by line or by section. When a sentence is being formed, it is advantageous if the format can be changed while the sentence is being formed. Such changes in format may include changes in the left margin or tab set position. Once the format is changed, the established format applies to the remaining portion of the sentence. This means that when editing is performed for a portion of the sentence previously entered, inconvenience occurs. As a solution to this problem, it has been proposed to display both previous and current formats when need to change the format arises. With this arrangement, the operator need not then change the current format every time the previous format must be restored, and can simply make a selection between the two formats. However, this arrangement requires a large space in the screen to display both formats, and space for displaying the formed sentence becomes limited. It is also difficult to establish correspondence of the sentence with the currently selected format.